I will Follow You into The Dark
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: They were one heart, one soul.  One couldn’t live without the other.  That’s just how it worked.  And Yoh wouldn’t have it any other way.  He couldn’t imagine even trying to live without Hao. Haoxyoh oneshot, song fic, twincest, angst


**I will Follow You Into the Dark**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King or the song

Joh: I haven't written a one-shot for Shaman King in a while and I really like this song…

Jessie: -Hugs- I'm so happy that you've been writing so much!

Joh: -Grins- Thanks! You too…remember when I was sleeping and you wrote that whole one-shot!

Jessie: -Laughs- You were tired….

Joh: I still feel bad about falling asleep on you… -Frowns-

Jessie: aw, don't worry about it sweetie.

Note: **I will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie (you really should listen to this song on repeat when reading this)**

Warnings: Twincest, one-shot, song fiction, yaoi, fluffy yet angsty at the same time

0o0o0o0o0

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

Gentle rain drizzled down from the gray mass of clouds. A young boy sat at the edge of a narrow river, enjoying the sounds of rain droplets against water. His gray eyes watched the once smooth surface of water ripple and shimmer.

He ignored the crystal of water trailing down his smooth cheeks to drip off his chin. He leaned back on one hand while he entwined his other in the long locks of his twin brother.

The longhaired brother was lying in the grass, his head lying on his twin's lap. His eyes were closed and his gentle lips turned into a small frown.

"Yoh…" he whispered, eyes moving restlessly beneath his eyelids.

Yoh looked down at him, smiling sadly. He placed a comforting hand against his brother's cheek, reassuring him that he was still there. "I'm not going anywhere, Hao."

The fire shaman relaxed but the frown had yet to fade away. He reached up and clutched at Yoh's hand possessively.

Yoh squeezed back, tilting his head up to stare into the cloudy sky. The ashen color of the clouds got lost in his gaze as he hummed softly under his breath.

He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to just be Yoh, Hao's brother. He didn't want to be the heir of the Asakura bloodline, his brother's enemy.

Relaxing here snuggled close to Hao he could pretend they were simply brothers enjoying an evening together.

But he knew that dream couldn't last forever. Eventually they would have to return to their lives. When they parted in the morning they would no longer be twins, they would be enemies destined to fight.

And it was expected of Yoh to finish Hao off, to kill him.

He laced his fingers through Hao's, returning the pressure.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

It was unavoidable. Yoh wondered how he would be able to harden his heart enough to turn his sword on his own brother, his own blood. It was for the better…it was for the sake of humanity. If he didn't kill Hao then Hao would kill every human, and Yoh couldn't let him do that.

So he would stop him. He would send him back. But he wouldn't send Hao back alone; he would follow soon after. After all, he had promised Hao that he would never leave him. They would be always be together.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

They had both suffered through true loneliness. They knew what it was like to be shunned for who they were, for something they were born with.

Hao had lived through lifetimes of betrayal and darkness. Unlike Yoh he had never reached the outstretched hand that would save him from drowning. By the time he met Yoh it was already too late, his mind was set. After years and years of disloyal friends and lovers he determined that mankind was corrupt.

Yoh understood though. He had lived his childhood as a loner. The children at school had always bullied him and made sure that he wouldn't make any friends.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_  
_Yoh looked down to gaze into Hao's face. He looked almost peaceful. Yoh smiled wistfully, tracing a finger across Hao's lips.

Hao's dark eyes fluttered open and he smirked handsomely at Yoh, moving to sit up and face him. Gently he coaxed Yoh closer towards him before he pressed his lips against his.

_Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
_

Yoh sighed into the kiss, realizing that this may be the last kiss they share. He reached up to clutch at Hao, eyes squeezing shut as he threw his feelings into the kiss.

Hao brushed a hand through Yoh's short brown locks, running his fingers through the damp strands.

Water sprinkled down upon them, tickling their eyelids. Yoh pressed himself closer, moving his bare chest against Hao's, enjoying the steady beat of their hearts. Their hearts would always move together. They would beat at the same pace and fade away at the same pace.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

They were one heart, one soul. One couldn't live without the other. That's just how it worked. And Yoh wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't imagine even trying to live without Hao.

Hao pulled back and brushed his knuckles against Yoh's cheek. He gazed at Yoh, studying him. It took him a moment to realize that his younger brother was crying silently.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

He wrapped his dripping arms around Yoh, pulling him closer. "I'll never let you go." He wiped the tears and raindrops away from Yoh's face, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Never." Yoh breathed.

"Ever." Hao finished, lying Yoh down on his back. He hovered over him, his long hair falling around them like a black cloud.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

Yoh smiled as the last few tears escaped from his tightly shut eyes. He loosely wrapped his arms around Hao. He would not dread the next day. He would walk into the fight calmly and fight Hao with all his strength. Love would be behind his hands as he swung his weapon, aiming to kill.

He wouldn't be scared. Because he knew that after one of them was killed the other would soon follow after, eager to return to his lover's arms.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

0o0o0oo0

Joh: Yeah…I'm not sure what the hell happened here. If you don't like it that's okay. I admit it's poorly done…doesn't really make sense.

Jessie: It's basically about Yoh contemplating on killing himself once he kills Hao.

Joh: I know, it's OOC, but…I just really wanted to write something like this.

Jessie: I think it's sweet…in a sad…depressing…angsty way.


End file.
